ciekawe_historie_z_totalnej_porazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Beznadziejny Początek (odcinek 1)
Zwierzenia będą oznaczonę Literką Z -Przykład : - Z Courtney : Ale Dno ! Nazwa Sezonu : Totalna Porażka i Największe Gwiazdy Nazwa Odcinka : Beznadziejny Początek (odcinek 1) Port Wstydu : - Chris: Joł! To już siódmy sezon Totalnej Porażki! Tym razem na nowo poznamy 30 ciamajdów , Zasady są takie same chociaż trochę zaszło zmian np : Wygrana drużyna : Śpi w hotelu, środkowe drużyny śpią w innych chatkach niż wcześniej ale jedna przypomina tą starą . a przegrana śpi na polu lub dokładniej na polu namiotowym , albo gdzie kto woli . -Chris : Po Czołówce... Czołówka : Totalna Porażka i Największe Gwiazdy bądź Totalna Porażka Gwiazdy Po czółówce : -Chris : Witajcie ciamajdy ! -Anna Maria : Gdzie mój pilniczek i Lakier do włosów ?? -Alejandro : Bardzo zabawne , Chris . -Dakota : Czy dobrze wyglądam ? -Chris : Ale wy przecież wiecie, że to tylko zabawa? -Dakota : O tak mi lepiej , Tato trzymaj kciuki ! -Lightning : Thsi ba ! -Dawn : Scott ! Zginiesz ty zdrajco . -Scott : Zamknij się Dawn . Haha ! dawn -Owen : JUHU ! -Izzy : Hihi ! -Heather : O proszę , z nami jest Fałszywa Blondyna . -Blaineley : Heather siedź cicho . -Leshawna: Po co tu znowu jesteśmy? -Chris: Aleś ty jesteś głupiutka, to nowy sezon! Dobrze, powitaliśmy was, a teraz czas na zadanie. -Lindsay: Tak szybko? , A kiedy na zakupy ? -Chris: Tak tak szybko. Musicie znaleźć cztery flagi, to znaczy jedna osoba znajdzie jedną i jest kapitanem drużyny. -Sadie: Fajnie. Ale Gdzie Katie :'( -Chris: Widzowie zadecydowali że ma nie wystąpić -Z -Scott: Mama Będzię ze mnie Dumna -Courtney: Będę kapitanką. -DJ : Bridgett pomożesz mi -Bridgette : Chętnie bym ci pomogła ale nie mogę -Blaineley : Szukam Poddanych ! Zgłaszać się do mnie . -Jo : Pogieło cię kobieto ?. -Duncan : Szybciej Mcalean . -Heather : A gdzie Izzy ? była przed chwilą . -Sierra : za Coddiego . -Z -Sierra: Nie widziałam Codiego od końca 4 sezonu , bo oglądaliśmy razem zakończenie było Super !!! -Izzy : Uwaga na Alejandro ! -Chris: 1 , 2 ,3 - Start. -Z -Blaineley : Pora sprostać wyzwaniu , uda się . Różne Miejsca : ---- -Alejandro: Wątpię bym coś znalazł. -LeShawna: Ja też. -Ella: Lubisz mnie? -Sugar: Zamknij się . -Lindsay: To nie było do ciebie . -Chris : Przypominam wam ludzie kto pierwszy znajdzie ten śpi w willi jak w piątym sezonie a dwie środkowe drużyny w domkach a ostatnia śpi na polu namiotowym , albo gdzie popadnie :) -Duncan: Już wiem kto odpadnie pierwszy , -Z -Duncan: Wiadome że Blaineley . :) -Alejandro: Zobaczcie tam jest flaga. Tylko jak na te gniazdo wejść . -Owen : Dzięki Al . -Z -Alejandro: Było tak Cudownie, jaki debil ze mnie . -Owen: Izzy Teraz mamy okazję wygrać! -Courtney: Tam jest. -Heather: Z drogi frajerzy! -Blainley : Ok -Z-Heather: Ona jest taka głupia czy udaje? -Sadie : Takie , cuś znalazłam. -Chris Sadie jest pierwszą kapitanką, do ciebie od razu dołącza 7 osób. Kogo wybierasz jako pierwszego? -Sadie : Katie -Chris : JEJ tu nie ma ! -Sadie : Ups ! To ja wybieram ... - Z - Sadie : Katuś tęsknie za tobą -Chris : Wybierać będzie po konkurensji bo zostały jeszcze trzy flagi , Powodzenia ! Widzimy się znowu w Totalnej Porażce ... , Po przerwie - Alejandro : Droga Heather Oddaj mi tą flagę !. -Heather: Co? ja nie mam , To jest nieuczciwe!!! -Chris: Wszystko jest uczciwe droga Heather. -Dakota : Leshiwna ? tak ? Uważaj bo wyjdziesz poza teren wyspy . -Chris : Leshawna nie ma prawa już szukać flagi bo wyszła poza teren . -LeShawna: O boże Dajcie drugą szansę mi. -Zoey : Jest za drzewem . -Shawn : Tam może być ZOMBIE !! -Lindsay: Za krówką czy hoddogiem? - Z - Courtney: Ta idiotka musi wylecieć. -Chris : Zostały trzy flagi. Ludziska Szybiej . -Dawn : widzę Ją Zoey , nie obrazisz się jeśli ją sobie wezmę .? -Zoey : Jasne -Chris : Jak widzimy całą sytuację to drugą flagę ma Dawn , Dawn może iść do Sadie . -Dawn : JEJ ! Chris wyczuwam w twojej aurze ... -Chris : Biegnij do Sadie , TERAZ ! ludzie jeszcze dwie flagi i dwóch kapitanów -Zoey : Mike musimy znaleźć tą flagę -Mike : Gdybym nie usunął swoich osobowości , bym zmienił się w Svetlane . -Dakota : Ej może za tym kamieniem jest kolejna flaga ? -Lighting : Ligting ma siłę i sprawdzi . -Scott : Pomóż ci kolego ? hm ? -Lighting : Nie trzeba . Tsi ba ! -Jo : o boże jaki on nie udolny próbuje podnieść głaza stopami ? -Anna Maria : Gdzie Moja szczotka ?? -Blainley : Ups ! Chyba ją rozwaliłam , schowam ją najlepiej koło domku chrisa . -Izzy : Ej Cour hodź za mną -Courtney : Okej , tylko szybko . Bo flaga sama się nie znajdzie . -Izzy : okej . Przełączenia co robiły Courtney i Izzy : U larego : -Courtney - Aaa Lary ! -Izzy : Sprawdzaj czy nie ma jej u Larego ? -Courtney : Skąd znasz Larego ? -Izzy : No z totalnej . a skąd ? -Courtney : Aha , u Larego nie ma . -Izzy : Uważaj bo chyba lary zjadł ci buty ! -Courtney : Mam jeszcze inne Buty :D Przełączenie do reszty : -Chris : Ludziska jeszcze tylko dwie Flagi szybciej ! -Scarlett : Max jeśli chcesz przeżyć to masz mi ją znaleźć i mi ją oddać ! -Max : Okej jak znajdę to oddam ci -Scarlett : Dobrze człowieczku . - Z - Max : Wcale jej się nie boję ! -Scarlett : Max co żeś powiedział -Max : Nic nic . -Samey : Amy już się ciebie nie boję -Amy : Czyżby ?? -Samey : Tak -Jasmine : Uspokój się Amy . -Amy : No właśnie Amy . -Jasmine : Ja was rozpoznaję .! -Dave : Och dobrze że tu nie ma Sky - Z - Dave : Kogo ja okłamuje -Ella : Widzę Flagę ona jest w tym dużym gniedźie - powiedziała śpiewając . -Chris : Ella Nie śpiewaj ! -Ella : cześć ptaszku podasz mi tą flagę -Ptaszek : Pipi , Pipi - mówi podając flagę -Ella : Nie płacz ja ci za to dam jedną z dwóch moich kokardeczek ]]-Ptaszek : Pipi pipi :( - mówi że proszę i oddaje flagę -Ella : Proszę :( -Chris : Ella Jest trzecią kapitanką , Dołącz do Dawn i Sadie . -Ella : z tego gniazda było widać czwartą flagę była za domem chrisa . -Mike: Ja ją zdobędę. -Mike:już ją mam , niee upadła mi . -Alejandro: Dzięki Mike. - Z - Mike : Ten Alejandro to skończony Głupek . Ukradł mi flagę i z nią pobiegł na metę -Chris : Alejandro jest czwartym Kapitanem . i może dołączyć do reszty kapitanów . -Z - Alejandro : Och Mal , szykuj się na Atak .Oczywiście Jeśli nadal tam jesteś -Chris : i mamy koniec zadania . -Lighting: Współpraca Joe ? -Jo : Ja jestem Jo . -Lighting : W takim razie ja cię znam gościu . -Jo : Ja jestem Kobietą !! -Anna Maria : Nie ma nigdzie! -Scott : Już Koniec zadania Głupolko ! -Sadie : Kiedy wybieramy osoby do drużyny . -Chris : Jest jeszcze część druga zadania . Kto nie wykona tego zadania nie jest kapitanem jednak Kapitan jak się boi to może wybrać osobę która ma zrobić za niego , ale wtedy ona jest tym kapitanem a i Kapitan ma dziś nietykalność , odrazu wam mówie . Zakończenie: -Chris : Noi to na tyle dzisiaj , Do zobaczenia już za 8 dni . Kto wygra część drugą i kto będzie wybierał składy ? Kto pierwszy wyleci ? -Blainley : Czy Chris będzie miał wpadki ze swoim pęcherzem .? -Chris : Czy blainley sobie pójdzie tego dowiecie się już w następnym odcinku -Chris i Blainley : Totalnej Porażce Największych Gwiazd . Ciekawostki : * Miejsce te przypomine trochę Obóz Wawanakwa . Kategoria:Totalna Porażka i Największe Gwiazdy - odcinki Kategoria:Fikcje Justynki